A bite registration device is used to obtain a model of the registration of an individual's dental arches for laboratory use in fabricating an appliance for treating the individual. Historically, bite registrations have been obtained by using wax. The wax is shaped to conform to the general arch shape, and then placed intra-orally between the individual's upper and lower dental arches. The individual is instructed to bite into the wax. The bite creates arch impressions in the wax that provide the registration of one arch to the other. The impression-containing wax is later used in conjunction with other dental equipment, such as dental casts and an articulator, to fabricate an appliance that will have the proper fit for the individual's bite.
While wax has enjoyed long-standing usage for bite registration, it is not without problems. It may warp, bend, and/or become brittle, depending on how it is handled, stored, and used. If these, or other similar, occurrences happen to the wax before it has served its intended purpose, treatment of the individual may be compromised or complicated.
It has also been proposed to obtain bite registration concurrent with obtaining full dental arch impressions. An example of a device that is used for that purpose is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,289. One potential disadvantage of simultaneously obtaining full dental arch impressions and bite registration in a single device is that subsequent use of the resulting model may be compromised. It is believed that fabrication of an appliance for an individual is facilitated, and the appliance is apt to have a better fit, if bite registration is obtained separately from full dental arch impressions.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,395 discloses a dental arch bite registration device that is fabricated by injection molding of polymeric materials. Preferred materials include ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA).
The present invention is directed to further improvements in dental arch bite registration devices employing polymeric materials. One advantage of the improvements of the present invention is that the devices can be made more economically. This is an especially important competitive advantage since wax impression material is relatively inexpensive. The present invention also offers the opportunity for conveniently fabricating the devices individually in a sterile environment so that they can be individually hermetically sealed in a suitable enclosure that is opened only at time of use. A patient seeing the enclosure being opened by the treating dentist can be assured that it is sanitary. Additional features of the inventive device relate to methods for its fabrication.
The foregoing, along with further features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, will be seen in the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment representing the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention. The description will refer to accompanying drawings as follows.